LOVE, DEATH and GUILT: A Tragic Tale
by Rainbow345uk
Summary: Someone's dead: But who is it? How did they die? And who was involved, if anyone was? CHARACTER DEATH sorry guys it had to be done! Please R&R :)


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, all that stuff!!  
  
LOVE, DEATH and GUILT: A Tragic Tale  
  
The coffin lat at the front, white lily's draping over the side. I was sat at the back, alone, away from everyone else. Her family were sat at the front, along with her colleagues, my colleagues too. I didn't have the courage to sit with them, not with what I knew. She was killed by a morphine overdose, something easily available to someone in her position. But what they didn't know was that it was me that injected it into her. I knew exactly what I was doing, knew how much I was giving her. But that night something flipped, something flipped inside me. I couldn't stand listening to her problems anymore, and there was only one way that I could get her out of my head. I'll remember that night for the rest of my life, I'll have it on my conscience forever. The pouring rain that hit the window, that slowly drummed its way into my head. I had already had a bad day, the last thing I needed was for her to come home and rely on me to help her sort her problems out. I acted as though my day had gone ok, I didn't want to burden her with my worries. Maybe that was out of love, but how I can say I loved her now, I don't know. Do you call killing your girlfriend an act of love? I had already acquired a syringe and enough morphine to kill at least a dozen people. As the time slowly ticked by, I woke to the heavy pounding of the rain as it once again thumped its way into my mind. I got up and walked over to the window, in the hope of putting my mind at rest. But as I did all I could hear was her voice calling for my help, telling me her problems. I couldn't take it anymore. Her problems had become mine and now they were suddenly invading my sleep. I couldn't take it anymore. And that was when I flipped. She lay sound asleep, and there was only one way I could leave her without hurting her, as much as it hurt me. Maybe I did her a favour, I certainly got rid of her problems for her. I made it look like a suicide, and that's what everyone believed. I sit here know, the only one to know the truth, or at least the only one alive to know the truth. The coffin is slowly being carried down the aisle, at the front of the procession is her mother. They began to approach me. I stood as a mark of respect, respect for the one I loved. As they passed, her mother looked deep into my eyes. I could see the pain, the pain of losing her only daughter. She left the procession and walked my way. She took my hand, as if to say 'I know what you're going through' and to share my grief. She turned and headed out of the church, her footsteps fading into the distance. I sat back down, staring toward the front. I closed my eyes, and in a vivid flash back I saw our whole relationship flash before me. And then in an instant it was gone, just like in an instant I had taken her life. I shuddered as I heard the sound of footsteps, tapping closer and closer. As the images faded out of my mind, I opened my eyes to see 2 police officers towering over me.  
  
"Dr. Luka Kovac?"  
  
"Yes" I wasn't the only one to know the truth, but how they knew I don't know.  
  
"I'm arresting you for the murder of Abigail Lockhart,"  
  
Those words echoed around my head, and only then did I truly realise what I had done, what I had lost. My fate had finally caught up with me. One of the officers took my hands, and held them out in front of me. The shiny metal cuffs echoed as the officer fastened them around my wrists. I took one last look at the Altar, silently begging for forgiveness, then turned and was led out of the church. The rain was falling slowly, the overcast clouds darkening the day. I was led down the path, the procession lining each side. The truth was out, I gazed to my right and saw Carter, the look on his face indescribable.  
  
Then I gazed to my left and saw her mother stood near the coffin. I approached her and with cuffed wrists, took a single rose from the bouquet she was holding. I stood there for a moment and then placed it on the coffin, silently whispering, "I'm sorry" That moment lasted forever. The pain became clearer, as her mother turned to face me. Her eyes were now empty, deep, dark crevices, where life once loomed. I turned and was led away.  
  
As I sit here, in a bare room, on a hard bed, I look through the rusting bars, into the sky. I look to the freedom I once had and then I look to the door, grey bars running parallel, from floor to ceiling, and I recall the crime I committed, the crime that changed my life and a hundred others. If I could turn back time, if only, I would make things right, I would have listened, would have been the caring, loving boyfriend that my dear Abby needed. But instead I turned on her, all because I couldn't take it. I tell myself that she's in a better place, away from her problems, but that's no excuse for what I did. If I loved her as much as I thought she would still be here. She would still be loving me and I would still be loving her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you like that, or at least enjoyed reading it, maybe not the plot, sorry to be sad, but I thought that it would make a good story. ((  
  
Reviews are always welcomed, please tell me what you thought!!!  
  
PLEASE. . . .  
  
Rainbow345uk 


End file.
